


The Haunted World of Mariluz

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cemeteries, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Ghosts, Mexican Horror, Scary Movies, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 08:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: It's the reunion of Mexican Horror Madness, everyone is invited, except for Django of the Dead and Zoe Aves of course. Even their classmates are invited. However, this night of fun seems to become into a nightmare when something scary happens.





	1. Chapter 1

In the year 2018 and many people came back for the reunion. The old Mexican Horror Creepypastas were there, it was like a high school reunion after decades away from each other. Django was at the backlot, letting people in with his new wife, Zoe Aves, a Mexican evil goth girl.

Everyone walked in, after Manny and Frida's classmates were invited.The incoming couple was now Marilia Ramirez with her guest, Juan Luisma Gonzales.  
Django and Zoe were forced to be nice to whoever was coming in or else they would get in a lot of trouble. 

"Well, if it isn't Little Miss Sunshine with the Teen Punk?" Django scoffed as he saw Marilia and Juan Luisma, then got zapped with the electric collar on him if he said anything rude to anyone. "GAAAUGH!"

"Names?" Zoe asked them.

"Marilia Ramirez and Juan Luisma Gonzales." the brown-haired girl replied.

"Ah, yes, go on in." Zoe told them in the nicest way she could.

Gabi and Juan Luisma then went inside.

Zoe looked down and rolled her eyes. "Django, get up, it doesn't hurt that bad after about 10,000 shocks."

"That's easy for you to say!" Django growled at his new wife.

After being dropped off, The Bad Girls goes in the theater to watch the movie; throwing popcorn on several moviegoers and being disrespectful.

They heard a voice and it's a teenage girl with long black hair that covered by her pink cat hat, purple shirt, choker, bracelets, black pants and ballet shoes and her name is Sol.

"Chicos y Chicas, thank you for coming today, before the movie starts, they made a new Mexican horror movie called The Haunted World of Mariluz.  
It's about a girl and her friends who went to a haunted house,but something scary happen to them.Hope you enjoy it." 

The audience clapping and cheering.

Shortly afterwards, the movie begins with an La Llorona Productions; a unpopular girl is running through a cemetery, when all of a sudden, a zombie comes out from the grave, drags her down, and eats her. Her ghost, and the letters of the logo are then thrown out of the grave, followed by the mean girl running in fear. 

La Llorona Presents 

The Haunted World of Mariluz

October 29, 2017

It was a bright and sunny day, but someone rings the door bell and it turned into a dark and stormy weather.

The door creaks open revealing a young girl,a level headed girl and a nervous wreck.

They heard their enemies' voices

"Mariluz get your butt over here!, Gracie get back here, Juanma come over here or i will......

But the door are closed.

October 30, 2017

The next morning, it was bright and sunny. Mariluz woke up from her prone position and rubbed her eyes. She yawned, and jumped to see that Juanma and Gracie stared at her in surprisement.

Mariluz saw a picture of someone who looked like herself, but she had a pink dress, her eyes were green, had a cloche hat, and wore black shoes.

Gracie then looked at Mariluz. "Her name is Mariluza Hernandez."

Everyone looked at eachother in confusion. 

"Who is Mariluza, and how do you know about her?" 

"I've read old stories about her. She was a really nice and good girl. She did all sorts of tricks for the kids. But, apparantly, one of them spilled the beans and old about it to their parents. The Mayor and the townspeople tried to chase out of town, only to have accidentally killed her during her escape 90 years ago. I believe she didn't cross to the other side, and now she's wanting revenge."

"What will she do?" Gracie looked confused and terrified. "I don't know. But it's apparant we need to leave." "Whoa, whoa, whoa. First off, I say when we leave. One more day is all we need, and if we ignore it, she'll leave us alone." 

"Just be sure to stay together."

"Forget this place. I need to go outside anyway." He tries to open the window, but it was secured shut. Even with all his strength, the window did not move. Juanma was literally steaming in anger. He tried the other windows, and even tried to crash through them, it did not work.

Everyone was scared. Mariluz then calmed them down.

October 31, 2017

Hesitantly, the group make their way to the dance hall, which is more creepier and darker than the outside. A black bird was perched upon a lamp, and it suddenly flew across the room, surprising the group. Juanma noticed that there was feet in black shoes walking into the shadows. Without thinking, he walked over to the darkened room, and suddenly lightening flashed, revealing a person in a Grim Reaper costume. 

This scares the group, and walked back as the thing walked out of the shadows. The person takes off the mask to reveal a beautiful woman with a gentle smile. The group sighs in relief. "Did I scare ya?" 

Everyone nodded yes, but Juanma didn't answer. "You didn't scare me. You might've scared them but you haven't scared me." Mariluza nodded. "That's too bad isin't it? Guess I'll have to try harder next time." She removes her costume, to see that she looked exactly like she was in the picture, but her hair is black and is almost in a 1910s style. Juanma felt creeped out, but he reassured himself to not show any sign of weakness.

"There won't be a next time." Mariluza's smile disappeared. "Oh really?" 

But they saw their enemies.

"We don't want you here. We are having a nice time here, in a normal town, with normal people, and normal kids. We don't need freaks like you scaring us." "Take that freakshow!"

Suddenly, her head jerked to the side, as thoguh something as slapped her. Everyone looked around, and noticed that there is cool air rushing in. They gazed at Mariluza who is now smiling.

"You're weird, you're strange and I don't like you"

"I did not mean for that to happen. I'm sorry if things got out of hand. And yes, I do like scaring people, but it's just for fun. Gracie, bud?"

"You liked what I did for you two, you know?" She started dancing a tiny bit. Mariluz and Gracie smiled. 

"Well, the fun's over. Time to go back to the circus you freak." "Don't think we won't get rough with you, 'cause we will if we have to. Right?" Everyone didn't answer. 

"You're trying to scare me, aren't you?" "Can't you hear me you idiot?"

"Look, why don't we play a game? Anybody here like games? Hello! Gametime!" She clapped her hands loud suddenly, the doors closed. The group felt like something REALLY weird was about to happen.

"First person to get scared, has to leave. And first of all, what the people said about me isn't true. I care about others, and I just want to entertain them. But, the kids told their parents, who then acknowledge the townspeople, and they accidentally killed me 90 years ago."

"I don't play games with freaks."

"There's no need to be rude."

"Are you going to leave, or am I gonna have to hurt you?"

"You ARE trying to scare me. I guess I have no choice; I guess I have to scare you." 

"Watch this." She turned around, sighed, and turned around again. She was smiling. "So, do you think this is scary?" She then crosses her eyes, causing a bit of laughter from the group, except for the bullies and snooty girls. 

"That's ridiculous. That's not funny!" "Alright fine. What about this?" SE does it again, only this one was more funnier, causing more laughter. "Did that scare you?" 

"Didn't you hear me, freaky girl? It's time for you to go."

"Is this scary?" She place her hands onto eyes and into her mouth, pulling her face sideways.  
Then she continues to stretch her face more by pulling her face down and stretches her mouth, and ultimately pulls off her face to reveal her skull and laughing maniacally. The frightened group tries to run for the doors, but realizes they are closed. Mariluz then smashes her skull to reveal her normal head.

"OK, guys, are you wanting to join this idiot, or come with me?" 

"Can you give some ideas for entertainment. These past 90 years cost me my dancing." 

"Great. Don't worry, I'll support your friends during it."

Mariluz suddenly appeared in an outfit similar to Mariluza's and the group wore old outfits. 

"Do you believe in ghosts?"

There was music playing. Not old-style music, but one that sounded very familar.


	2. Do You Believe in Ghosts

It was nighttime as a crowd of people in the mansion were watching a scary act being performed before their very eyes.The center was dark, all light was directed at the ghost girl striking fear into the audience. Then, in comes the ghost of a abused girl had brown hair and wore a tattered pink dress.

Then,while they were performing,a green skinned man appeared from the back while a girl with black hair and wore a red dress was singing a song.

She finished her song. The audience clapped wildly. She bowed before teleports.

The creepy fashion twins had dark brown hair and wore matching gothic lolita dresses.Despite being creepy,they're are the nicest people.

A man who was wearing a black and white striped bathing suit, approached Mariluz.

He then picked up Mariluz and hugged her tightly. Mariluz felt like her back was going to break in half.One of the ghosts,who was 24-years-old,brown hair,had brown eyes,and was wearing a leotard, spoke up. 

Anyway, then, a pale-skinned girl appeared behind Mariluz, Gracie and Juanma. She was wearing gothic clothes and had black hair that was long enough to cover her eyes. 

Mariluz, Gracie and Juanma screamed out of fright. Then, they relaxed when they saw it was a girl.

The baby had dark brown hair and wore a lavender pajama.

A ghost baby was crawling to Gracie and put her hands on Gracie's cheeks.

The End

The audience cheers and claps.


End file.
